LA VIEJA JOVEN DAMA
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Una historia donde el tiempo confunde, donde no se sabe si la persona amada tiene toda una vida para compartir o si solo quedan unos minutos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas!... yo aquí presentando una nueva idea, es de un fic q hace algún tiempo escribí del cual perdí toda toda la información, sin embargo la idea aun continua y lo re escribiré (antes de que se me olvide jiijjiij)… espero les agrade, iré subiendo chaps conforme los vaya recordando… será una historia cortita y me motivo el hecho de ir leyendo hermosas historias aquí llenas de magia, así que me uno a ellas jeje. Saluditos y espero les agrade.

De mi corazoncito para ustedes (y esperando les guste esta otra idea).

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen (aww! De haber sido así…hubiera habido boda jejeej) pero los tomo prestados un momentito.

Y por cierto…. QUE VIVAN LOS FICS! =D

**LA VIEJA JOVEN DAMA**

_¿Dónde? los que creíamos eran los verdaderos sueños, los Sueños de Juventud nos confunden a tomar las decisiones que en su momento pensamos eran las correctas y que si nos empeñamos en no ver la realidad ¿que nos deparara el destino?_

_Candy, una bella joven que se descubre enamorada del que para Ella sería el amor verdadero con el cual compartiría su juventud, madurez y vejez, sin embargo los sentimientos de El… cambiaron, viéndose esta en medio de un pacto, una vida eterna y el descubrimiento de solo unos meses para compartirla con el que si fuera realmente el gran amor de su vida._

_Situado principalmente en una época donde las carretas eran los principales medios de transporte, donde aun las familias compartían historias, donde en los pueblos aun se llamaban por sus nombres y no eran unos entes extraños los unos de los otros. _

_Y principalmente donde las promesas para un descanso eternos se debían de cumplir._

_Compartiremos la dulce historia de un par de enamorados que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se reúnen a pesar de un secreto, una maldición, pero aun mas grande un maravilloso amor._

_Ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia…_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola a todas!(pq imagino q son chicas las q leen… ¿me pregunto si serán únicamente mujeres? XD ) bueno, aquí les mando el primer chap… es cortito (todo será cortito de hecho) esto para no cansarlas o aburrirlas… (si se les comienza hacer pesado o largo o hay algún comentario a modo de retroalimentación es bienvenido!)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… (laaastiiimaaa margariiita… aww… lo digo por mi jejeje) solo los uso prestados un ratito para dejar salir mis sueños. (y disculpen mis errorcitos)  
**

**Que por cierto… les había comentado que…. QUE VIVAN LOS FIIIIICS! XD**

**LA VIEJA JOVEN DAMA**

**CAPITULO I: ULTIMOS DESEOS**

**-la casa…-**

Decía aquella cansada voz mientras con un dejo de tristeza veía todo a su alrededor… ya que estaba dictando su testamento.

**- este viejo lugar lleno de recuerdos para todos, deseo se vuelva un asilo…-**

**- de las antigüedades**- fijando su vista en los viejos candelabros así como los cuadros que yacían en ese lugar entre otras cosas de valor tanto sentimental como el que ya les había sido añadido por el paso del tiempo**- el abogado dispone.-**

Repentinamente, su rostro se torno frio, serio**- y… el libro-** sosteniendo firmemente este**- deseo sea desaparecido o devuelto si fuera posible ya que no puede ser quemado… ni roto, esto querido amigo, queda a criterio de usted, mi muy apreciable abogado- **

Esas habían sido las disposiciones de la ya muy cansada voz, mientras el poseedor de esta dejaba entre las manos del joven abogado el antiguo, pesado y cuidado libro de cubierta marrón.

El joven Abogado lo tomaba, claro que se le hacía pesado y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando;

**-No, por favor…-** decía con el hilo de voz débil mientras extendía su mano intentando impedir fuera abierto

**- solo espere un poco, no lo hojee sin antes haber leído esos primeros-**

Mientras con mucho pesar por su gran debilidad e indicando posteriormente con esa misma mano hacia el gastado y ya muy antiguo librero, donde se localizaban otros mas, algunos mas pequeños de pasta igualmente gruesa.

Aguardando en ese antiguo esquinero de roble se encontraban Libros tipo diarios, yacían ahí desde hacía un muy buen tiempo, muchos que relataban vivencias de sus viajes, de su llegada al pueblo.

Se notaba claramente el desgaste que había ocasionado las múltiples ocasiones en que sus hojas habían sido consultadas, así como el indiscutible paso del tiempo en ellos.

El hombre quien era dueño de todos estos ejemplares era alguien ya de edad, un octogenario anciano que pareciera por momentos estaba a punto de brindar el último soplo de vida a este largo y apesadumbrado mundo.

Recostado en una cama la cual se veía tan antigua como la habitación o la casa en sí. Su nombre el Señor Albert Andley.

**-por favor-** le indicaba con pocas palabras y dándole a entender al joven, que le alcanzara uno de aquellos pequeños libros.

**-deme el primero, de izquierda a derecha sea tan amable- **se lo solicitaba al joven Charles.

Esos pequeños libros traían remembranzas de sus orígenes al joven abogado.

Charles Maure, era un joven de 25 años, alto, delgado de tez clara, cabello castaño obscuro, bien recortado y de facciones muy apuestas (dirían las doncellas de entonces), su carácter fuerte, sentimientos nobles (aunque muchos pensarían que demasiado), estaban a la par de su inteligencia, Joven caballero de futuro muy prometedor como abogado el cual aun no era egresado pero poco faltaba.

Charles, tenia apariencia muy pulcra desde pequeño, pero nada engreído, contrario se podía decir que un tanto noble de temperamento muy determinante y sobre todo directo procurando ser acertado con sus comentarios pero a la vez prudente de no llegar a lastimar a nadie con estos.

Venia de raíces muy humildes, provenía del pueblo de Gollie, un lugar de grandes praderas verdes, casas europeas de ladrillo y piedra de estilo rustico, calles de tierra obscura y caminos surcados por líneas que fueron dejadas por el continuo caminar de los carretones y caballos.

Se dedicaban principalmente a la agricultura.

Era un poblado de gente humilde y trabajadora donde era tan abundante la carestía entre vecinos del lugar como la preocupación de estos por el bien de los demás.

Todos eran conocidos, se trataban con mucha amabilidad, cierto grado de familiaridad y era bien sabido que si alguno enfrentaba alguna situación difícil que por lo general era de alimentos, todos los demás correrían en su ayuda, y gracias a estas actitudes y situaciones fueron las que definieron en el joven charles el encontrar la manera de ayudar a los demás.

Ahí…en el centro de Gollie se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca… en realidad se trataba de una modesta casa la cual el dueño había acondicionado para cualquiera que estuviese interesado en conocer o aprender a leer, Este humilde santuario de conocimiento publico contenía cientos de cuadernillos pequeños de pasta dura con escritos de todos tipos y siendo aun pequeño Charles cuando veía estos siempre se preguntaba ¿si existiría alguien que pudiera leer tanto? soñando con algún día tener el suficiente conocimiento para poder hacerlo… su pasión, aprender.

Tantas vivencias, tantas buenas personas con las cuales tuvo la fortuna de convivir lograron hacer de Él la persona que ahora era, noble, fuerte y sobre todo confiable.

**-0-**

Pues bien, El joven Charles se dirigió al librero, tomo el libro y se lo proporciono al anciano moribundo.

Tomando este, delicadamente… ante el temor de que fuera a desgastarse más, el viejo poso sus manos en El apretándolo fuertemente contra su muy cansado pecho, como si de ello dependiera el ultimo soplo de su vida en esta tierra, acaricio sus gastada pastas trayendo nuevamente en El viejos recuerdos de los innumerables viajes y sucesos los cuales estaban plasmados en estas viejas, amarillas y apergaminadas paginas.

**-cuantas vivencias oh viejo e inseparable amigo-** dirigiéndose a cuadernillo.

**-oh! Si, cuánto hemos pasado, cuantas historias no hemos compartido, ¿no es así?-** comentaba hacia aquel pequeño libro cual si fuese un viejo amigo no visto en años.

**-oh amigo, tú te has quedado con una gran parte de mi vida entre tus paginas, tú has conocido todo y has sido testigo de muchos acontecimientos en ambos-** comentaba mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

**-pues bien mi longevo amigo, ahora me toca a mí, escribir mis últimos momentos en este diario vivir, y seguir con otra historia en otro libro, ya estoy por terminar mis últimas palabras en el gran libro de la vida...pero… esta vez tu no me podrás acompañar como tantas otras veces lo has hecho mi fiel e inseparable hermano.-**

Una pequeña lágrima surcaba su mejilla al despedirse del que por prácticamente toda su vida fue su amigo.

**-tome-** decía mientras con su débil mano daba el cuadernillo ha el joven caballero.

**-comience por este-**

El joven lo tomo mientras lo ojeaba saltando paginas.

**-me permite mi joven amigo-** solicitándole nuevamente el libro.

**-jejeje…No!, mi querido amigo...no sea impaciente... Así como a una manzana en un grande y frondoso árbol le toma tiempo crecer en fruto, tiempo y espera, paciencia dirían unos, así debe usted esperar a que el fruto del conocimiento que está a punto de recibir crezca y madure.-**

Charles presto atención asintiendo a las palabras del Anciano y vio como este nuevamente tomaba sus anteojos del pequeño buro el cual se encontraba a un lado de su cama y comenzó a leer Albert despacio;

_**Diciembre 1857**_

_**-"tengo tanto frio que he llegado a pensar en quemar todas y cada una de estas hojas para poder abrigarme un momento, ha!, buena broma que me he contado si yo mismo se que prefiero morir de congelado antes que tocar la mas mínima parte de este cuaderno…no, será mejor que duerma pronto así se hará mas rápido de mañana y podre busca un trabajo decente, tal vez encuentre hasta donde quedarme y quien sabe tal vez hasta toma un baño…. ja! Otra bromita mía…. Un baño ni loco y menos con tanto frio…usha…. Hey usha…perro... largo… largo de aquí… no…. No!...RAYOS! Pero que demo…. Mh! Ni hablar…. Si me voy a tener que bañar….."-**_

Esbozando una pequeña risa ante ese viejo recuerdo abrió el mismo libro en otra página.

_**Diciembre 1857**_

_**-" y por ahí dicen que el trabajo honesto y arduo reivindica… quien lo habrá dicho… definitivamente mi jefe no… esto de echarle agua a la leche… como que no me está gustando, se van a dar cuenta y me van a reclamar…. Por favor…no más de 2 meses le doy antes de que se den cuenta de la leche… todos se van a enterar y esta idea no va a prosperar…. Estoy seguro... o dejo de llamarme…"**_

Cerro el libro,_-"te he leído tantas veces amigo"-_ pensaba, cerró los ojos un momento, nuevamente los abrió y vio por un instante el libro para entregárselo definitivamente al joven Charles.

**-toma, son como mis diarios personales-**

**-pero No!, no los puedo leer, son… privados-**

**-querido joven amigo, estos libros si bien tienen escrita una gran parte de mi vida y si son personales, al hacerle entrega de estos le estoy permitiendo la lectura de estos, además es necesario para que entienda el porqué del otro libro, el grande que no le permití leer aun-**

**-toc..Toc...toc...-** alguien llamaba a la puerta

**-pase-** respondía charles, se trataba de la enfermera.

**-por favor, El Se****ñor, necesita descansar-**

**-Si, por supuesto-** tomo sus papeles con cuidado ya que la tinta no estaba aun del todo seca, guardo estos en su gastado maletin y procuro retirarse despacio de ahí, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no incomodarlo.

**-Charles….-**

**-¿Dígame Señor?-**

**-….el libro-**

**-oh, sí, perdón-**tomo el libro nuevamente lo coloco en su bolsillo-** descanse bien Señor**- dijo por ultimo y se retiro.

…..Continuara.

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí… Claridad y Galaxilam84 gracias chicas por sus rr's y por el interés (se siente bien bonito saber que a alguien le gusta la historia XD jejeje)… espero siga siendo de su agrado =D aun falta un poquito para que aparezca mas Candy… pero ya viene… ya viene XD

Saluditos chicas y espero saber de su agradable opinión… =D


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Hola a todas!(nuevamente =D) bueno, aquí les mando el segundo chap… es mas larguito (si se les comienza hacer pesado o largo o hay algún comentario a modo de retroalimentación es bienvenido!)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… aww… lo digo por mi jejeje, si no NO! Me hubiera quedado con ganas de agregar la boda en el anime =D… los personajes solo los uso prestados un ratito para dejar salir mis sueños. (y nuevamente disculpen mis errorcitos).**

**Que por cierto… sigo pregonando…. QUE VIVAN LOS FIIIIICS! Jeje! XD**

**LA VIEJA JOVEN DAMA**

**CAPITULO II: DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Encontrándose Charles en la pequeña estancia, no podía dejar de notar, como estaba todo muy obscuro, se le hizo hasta cierto punto lógico por la situación del dueño del lugar, así que opto por salir a caminar un rato ya que aun no era tan tarde, apenas serian las 7:30 de la noche.

Se encamino hacia el centro del pueblo y pudo notar que el lugar se miraba semi desértico, muy pocas personas deambulaban esa triste noche, como que esperaban que sucediera algo.

Mientras caminaba a paso relativamente lento algo llamo su atención, en las ventanas de algunas casas que alcanzaba a vislumbrar estaba prendida una pequeña veladora… si bien era hasta cierto punto lógico ya que para la mayoría aun era el único medio de iluminación en aquellos tiempos (en ese poblado), lo curioso era que estuvieran esas pequeñas luces en las ventanas de esos hogares.

Conforme se adentraba en el poblado… notaba como en las casas había un cierto aire de nostalgia y tristeza, hasta la vieja taberna estaba solitaria y curiosamente con una luz en la ventana al igual que los demás.

Lugareños tristes, cabizbajos y de apesadumbrado andar… niños que guardaban silencio como si nada los divirtiera… un panorama bastante inusual definitivamente percibía.

Continuaba en su andar…y seguía observando también tristeza en los pocos lugares que estaban casi por cerrar después de laborar en el largo día.

Algo que se le hizo particularmente extraño era que ya sentía pasaba de las ocho y aun no sonaba el viejo campanario de la iglesia, sacando su reloj del bolsillo y corroborando que estaba en lo correcto, ya que no sonó para dar aviso a los lugareños de la hora.

Al seguir deambulando entre las calles, veía el prácticamente nulo flujo de carretones y caballos, haciendo que las pisadas de quien pasara por ahí sonaran huecas al chocar con esas viejas calles empedradas.

Y el silencio cada vez… mayor.

Así que Charles pensó que ya estaba siendo hora de regresar a la vieja casa Andley.

-0-

Regreso rápidamente ya que el poblado no era muy grande.

Ingreso a la casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Estaba muy sola y sintiendo un poco de hambre decidió preparar algo ligero ya que por cómo se desarrollaba la situación no había probado bocado en prácticamente todo el día.

Las horas avanzaban lentas y había una enfermera sentada en el pasillo velando todo el día y otra toda la noche ya llevaban varios meses así y curiosamente no se notaba en ellas algún rastro de molestia, incomodidad o disgusto, al contrario, se veían preocupadas y hasta podría decirse que tristes.

Llevaban días esperando que de un momento a otro se llegara el final

Todos estaban al pendiente de la salud del viejo Andley. Había algunos días buenos y otros malos aunque en realidad ya eran dolencias propias de su respectiva edad.

A la mañana siguiente el joven abogado estaba a punto de irse a descansar después de haber trabajado toda la noche en el inventario y decidido a descansar por unos leves minutos tomo asiento en el viejo sillón verde tullido que se encontraba a la entrada de la biblioteca.

Ese asiento tenía su historia, ya que había sido testigo de casi todas las ocasiones en que el viejo Andley escribía o bien recordaba sus anécdotas. El joven abogado saco de su bolsillo el pequeño libro(o cuadernillo para El)… procedido a leer cualquier hoja pero en ese instante recordó las palabras de viejo:

"_**-no, mi querido amigo...no sea impaciente... Así como a una manzana en un grande y frondoso árbol le toma tiempo crecer en fruto, tiempo y espera, paciencia dirían unos, así debe usted esperar a que el fruto del conocimiento que está a punto de recibir crezca y madure.-"**_

Así que decidió comenzar desde la primera hoja…

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_**Toda mi vida ha sido un ir y venir de experiencias buenas y malas así que dedico este libro a ti que has estado conmigo en las situaciones más significativas e inolvidables de mi vida mi querida Candy, así que comenzare con su historia.**_

_**5 de Marzo 1803**_

_**Poblado de lellinne**_

Estaba iniciando Charles con la lectura cuando sin así quererlo se quedo dormido.

Repentinamente un sonido lo despertó así de golpe siendo ya de mañana nuevamente, había dorimido prácticamente todo el dia… estaba muy cansado;

**-Toc Toc Toc-** sonaba la puerta…

**-Adelante-** respondía charles desde el interior del lugar terminando de despertar… ese descanso se le hizo muy corto, tal vez porque se quedo dormido en un lugar que no era la dispuesta como su habitación… se trataba de una de las enfermeras.

**-Señor… ¿quisiera saber si necesita algo antes de retirarme?-**

**-no, muchas gracias-**

**-¿gusta que le disponga algo para el desayuno?-**

**-no, estoy bien… es usted muy amable-**

**-muy bien, si necesita algo no dude en solicitárselo a cualquiera de nosotros, Marie, la otra enfermera ya llego, así que yo regresare después de las 8:00 pm-** y la enfermera se retiro del lugar.

**-"**_**Bueno…"**_**-**Pensaba Charles- **"**_**será mejor que me ponga primeramente a ordenar un poco por aquí, ya tendré mas tiempo de leer más tarde."**__-_ así que volvió a guardarlo y puso manos a las obras en su labor diaria.

-0-

Los minutos transcurrían en la veja casa Andley estos eran lentos, pesados y tristes para Charles y muy agotadores para el pobre viejo.

El joven Abogado continuaba con su inventario en la biblioteca, acomodando ficheros y poniendo en orden los numerosos apuntes de todas las cosas que existían en el interior de la casa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación el anciano este solicitaba a una de las enfermeras otro de los libros que se encontraban apilados en el viejo librero de roble.

**-por favor-** decía el viejo señalando el libro.

El pobre viejo ya no podía leer, pero para él no era tan necesario hacerlo, con solo tenerlo entre sus manos, sabia de que se trataba este.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca el buen abogado terminaba el inventario.

**-toc…toc…toc…- **

**-pase-**

**-¿me mando llamar?-** decía Marie, la enfermera en turno.

**-si, pase por favor-**

Ingresando Ella a la biblioteca se coloco de pie frente al escritorio donde estaba el abogado lidiando con un cerro de papelería la cual debía seguir ordenando.

**-Señorita, he terminado de inventariar toda la casa, aunque me faltan algunos detalles… solo que antes de continuar me gustaría saber si no le habrá comentado el señor Andley ¿como voy a disponer de lo que se encuentra en la habitación contigua a esta?-**

**-el señor ha dicho que todo será donado, incluyendo lo de esa habitación-**

**-aun no he visto que hay ahí, ¿sabrá usted donde habrán colocado la llave? , me gustaría comenzar ya si no hay inconveniente-**

**-por supuesto que no lo hay, si gusta acompa~arme-**

Incorporándose del asiento y siguiendo a la enfermera, llegaron a la entrada de esa habitación.

Junto a esa puerta se encontraba un hermoso ornamento de hierro forjado en forma de rosas, detrás del cual en un área que no se encontraba a la vista de todos, ahí se localizaba una llave.

La enfermera tomando esta, procedió a colocarla en la puerta, girar la perilla y abrir la habitación.

**-permítame un momento**- decía al abogado mientras ella se introducía al cuarto, El regresaba a la biblioteca por más hojas donde escribir lo que habría de inventariar de esa nueva habitación.

El fue y regreso muy rápido, una vez abierta la puerta vio como la enfermera iba avanzando hasta el fondo donde se localizaban unas cortinas las cuales se veían muy espesas, pesadas y muy empolvadas.

Caminando entre penumbras, la enfermera tomo las cortinas y abrió estas para que se introdujera la luz del sol.

La luz provoco en el abogado una momentánea ceguera por la repentina intromisión de esta en ese lugar antes tan obscuro y esta misma dio pie a la iluminación absoluta del área, la cual gracias al polvo se dejaba ver que ya tenía bastante tiempo abandonado el lugar.

Mobiliario igual de antiguo que la casa, un tocador en color blanco, una cama la cual era de diseño antiguo y rustico similar a los anteriores.

**-es muy similar a las otras-** decía el abogado-"¿_me pregunto porque estaría encerrada esta habitación?"-_

Una vez dentro de esta, el abogado veía e inspeccionaba todo… cuando repentinamente se giro a la derecha quedando frente a un muro localizándose en este algo que llamo bastante su atención.

En el había un retrato pintado perfectamente cual fotografía.

Maravillado ante tan bella y perfecta imagen;

**-¿Quién… es ella?-** se pregunto en voz alta sin darse cuenta… llegando este comentario a oídos de la enfermera.

En el retrato se veía a una hermosa mujer, de no más de veinte años… de pie a lado de una de las sillas similares a las de esa habitación, de tez clara, ojos verdes, nariz pequeña, facciones finas, cabello rubio y complexión regularlo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus grandes y hermosos ojos dirían algunos. Pero en ese retrato aunque se veía una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos denotaba cierta tristeza.

**-Candy…-** dijo la enfermera mientras veía el mismo retrato esbozando una sonrisa**,-ese retrato fue hecho un par de meses antes de que falleciera-** explicaba la enfermera.

El abogado al girarse vio otro retrato aun mas grande que el anterior mostrando a la misma joven pero muy feliz posando con un joven caballero, El… detrás de ella, en pie… con un traje café oscuro, camisa en un color claro y corbatín a juego, el se veía muy galán, de cabello castaño claro crecido hasta los hombros medio ondulado, ojos celeste, rostro sereno y de facciones muy apuestas, este se encontraba con una mano en el hombro de Ella, Ella… sentada con una mano en su regazo y la otra tomando la de Él un hombre tal vez unos seis años mayor.

Ambos se veían muy felices y enamorados. Pero algo llamo la atención de Él, ya que estaba seguro de haber visto esa mirada, esos ojos antes.

**-Ella es…hermosa… pero se ve algo triste… debe ser mi percepción, y ¿quién es?, ¿Alguna nieta tal vez del Señor?-**

Mientras la enfermera al ver el retrato recordaba…

"**-**_**Marie ten más cuidado- decía una joven y bella Candy, mientras limpiaba y curaba una leve herida en la pequeña niña-**_

_**-lo lamento- decía la pequeña mientras se limpiaba con los puños de su vestido las lagrimas.**_

_**-listo- decía Candy a la niña que veía curada ya su herida.**_

_**-gracias, cuando sea grande quiero curar como tu…-"**_

**-la señorita Candy era muy buena-**respondía Marie-,** si bien es cierto aquí se percibía triste, esa tristeza termino cuando lo conoció y se convirtió en la mujer más dichosa del mundo cuando ambos se casaron.-** haciendo referencia al caballero que la acompañaba en el retrato.

**-…se ve que estaban enamorados-** exclamaba el abogado **-¿y hace mucho que ella falleció?-**

**- sesenta años-** decía la enfermera**- y estoy segura que El aun la ama.-**

Ante esas palabras el abogado giro su rostro hacia el de la enfermera… la cual solo dijo: **-El… es el Señor Andley-**

**-¿Cómo dice? Oh, pensé que el Señor solo se había casado una sola vez- **

**-así fue… ella ha sido la única, Candy, era la esposa del señor de la casa…-**

**-¿pero sesenta…? Claro, debí estar en un error, tenía entendido que la antigua dueña, la esposa del Señor Andley, era una mujer muy mayor y que había muerto de una edad muy avanzada… de hecho imagine que había muerto no hace mucho en realidad… -**

Marie pensaba mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia el retrato**…**_**-"y pensar que está equivocado en una sola cosa… Candy falleció hace más de sesenta años y si… era una mujer mayor mucho mayor".- **_

…..continuara…

Chicas como están… espero les continúe agradando la historia… yo sigo intentando sacarle agua al coco.. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

Tamborsita,

Lady GV,

Cale,

Claridad,

Magdy,

Themis78,

Galaxylam84

… chicas mil gracias… me emociona sinceramente q me lean XD y pues bien, dedicado para ustedes (por eso subí rápido XD) gracias por sus porras =D!

Y mil gracias para todas las chicas q se den unos minutitos en continuar leyendo la historia.

Saluditos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Chicas!Hola a todas nuevamente =D bueno, aquí les mando el tercer chap… es aun mas larguito. (me tarde un poquito pero espero les guste) en el próximo se entenderá que onda con la edad de Candy…(digamos que en este se explica parte del motivo)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (sniff sniff… si no hubiera habido no solo boda… también descendencia jejeje y mas y mas continuación)… solo los uso prestados un ratito para dejar salir mis sueños en sus maravillosos rostros y personalidades. (y nuevamente disculpen mis errorcitos).**

**Que por cierto…continuo pregonando…. **

**QUE VIVAN LOS FIIIIICS! Jeje! XD**

**CAPITULO III**

**SIMPLEMENTE UNA DULCE Y TRISTE HISTORIA**

Charles en todo el día no pudo apartar de su mente aquella imagen de Candy… principalmente…y menos aun ya que se encontraba precisamente laborando en esa habitación.

Ocasionalmente se descubría mirando y admirando aquellos retratos… sencillamente eran de un estilo magnifico, tal vez algún artista desconocido (llegando a traer a su mente el estilo de Rembrandt en su clásica Ronda de Noche), se miraba y admiraba en ocasiones embelesado aquellas obras, preguntándose muy constantemente… ¿Como alguien tan joven y lleno de vida podría desaparecer de este mundo así… rápido… de seguro sin esperarlo…? Oh, que cruel destino… una enfermedad o tal vez algún accidente… supuso.

Comenzó con la auditoria… poco a poco comenzó a contabilizar articulo por articulo.

Mientras el Día transcurría, esporádicamente preguntaba por la salud el viejo Andley, Respondiendo la enfermera en turno que todo marchaba igual…

Tomaba sus respectivos descansos para asearse o tomar algún tipo de alimento… después continuaba con su trabajo como de costumbre.

Pasando las seis de la tarde, Charles se dirigió rumbo a la habitación del viejo Albert:

**-toc,toc,toc…- **llamaba de manera suave Charles, para así solicitar el ingreso a la habitación, y lo hacia un tanto quedo para no perturbar al hombre.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y lo invito a ingresar, Albert yacía dormido así que este decidió no permanecer mucho tiempo y preguntar de manera rápida por el estado de salud de este a la enfermera…

**-¿Cómo se ha encontrado este día el Señor?-**

**-muy tranquilo- **respondió serenamente la enfermera.

**-Bien… por favor, cuando despierte puede informar que casi termino con la auditoria-**

**-muy bien, yo se lo informare-**

Asintió Charles y se disponía a retirarse cuando una voz lo detuvo

**-¿Charles?-** lo llamaba Albert…

Sorprendido charles ya que pensaba se encontraría dormido…

**-¿Señor? pensé aun dormía… usted disculpe, no quería despertarlo…-**

**-Descuida, estoy bien… ¿has… comenzado a leer el libro que te di?-**

**-aun no, Señor… estaba realizando la auditoria…-**

-**por favor… léelo, te lo ruego, podrás continuar con la auditoria más tarde… cuando ya lo hayas terminado y te des cuenta de por qué es tan importante-**

**-muy bien Señor, así lo hare-**

Charles se retiro y se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca… de alguna manera sentía que era muy importante para el Señor Andley que él lo leyera así que cumpliría la última voluntad del Viejo.

Ingreso a esta y se acomodo en el viejo sillón tullido, saco el cuadernillo ya que lo cargaba con el siempre por aquello que en algún momento dispusiera de tiempo para leerlo y procedió a abrirlo en la primer pagina;

_**Toda mi vida ha sido un ir y venir de experiencias buenas y malas así que dedico este libro a ti que has estado conmigo en las situaciones más significativas e inolvidables de mi vida mi querida Candy, así que comenzare con su historia.**_

… _**tú historia, mi pequeña.**_

_**5 de Marzo 1803**_

_**Poblado de lellinne**_

Sentada en una grande roca, podía mirar desde lo lejos su muy querido hogar, ella estaba situada en una colina donde gustaba de ir a disfrutar y pensar… así como mirar a lo lejos lo que para ella era una gran fuente de inspiración… si, ella vislumbraba mucho mas de su antigua casa…

lo que para ojos de otros fuera únicamente una vieja estructura albergada como hogar.

Candy, había vivido toda su vida ahí… ella ahí nació, y creció junto a su padre el cual había quedado viudo en el momento del nacimiento de esta. Fue su consejero así como su mentor y gracias a el desarrollo un exquisito gusto por la lectura y por el cuidado de aunque su pequeño y hermoso pero humilde hogar.

Vivian de los cultivos que realizaban, contaban con su pequeño huerto y una granjita con lo más básico para su sustento… ellos en realidad no necesitaban más.

Tenían como vecinos más cercanos una granja, la cual era manejada por una vieja viuda poseedora de una hacienda y ademas cuidadora de caballos… unos bellos ejemplares y la cual trataba muy bien a Candy… habían formado un lazo muy especial, prácticamente la vio crecer desde bebe y con ella se enseñó a montar, tanto era el cariño de Candy hacia ella, la Señora Penny, que desde muy pequeña Candy se dio a la tarea de modificarle el nombre… gracias a ella por siempre la Señora Penny fue conocida como la Señora Pony… si, era una muy buena mujer que la apreciaba como una hija, contando la Señora con otra hija de la edad de Candy, su nombre: Susan.

Siempre Candy había tenido una vida un poco difícil y a sus escasos catorce años ya contaba con una gran madurez, su padre siempre tuvo una salud delicada, así que la mayoría de las tareas eran realizadas por su querida hija, provocando este hecho que Ella dejara a una muy pronta edad su educación.

**-pero… ¿Estas segura que debes dejar tus estudios Candy?-**

**-Así es Señorita Margaret, debo cuidar a mi papa, y como soy su única hija… debo ayudarlo, su salud últimamente ha sido muy delicada-**

**-Pues bien, si así lo quieres…-**

No había nada en el mundo que lastimara mas a Candy que la falta de conocimiento, sin embargo sabía que si su padre se enterase que dejo los estudios este se sentiría muy culpable y profundamente lastimado.

Las labores del campo no siempre eran muy provechosas y los alimentos no siempre eran del todo abundantes, por tal motivo Candy busco un empleo de medio tiempo en una pequeña tienda del pueblo, cerca de su anterior escuela, lo cual le venía muy bien y así conseguiría un poco mas de dinero para comprar alimentos y su padre no se percataría de que ya no asistía a clases ya que esta seguía saliendo aun temprano por las mañanas.

Cierto día llego muy apurada la Señora Pony a buscar a Candy a la tienda:

-**Candy… Candy…. Es tu papa-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

Candy mira el Rostro de la Señora Pony…y sale rápidamente en dirección a su pequeño hogar…

Llego tan rápido como pudo pero su padre yacía finalmente en cama envuelto en un sueño…si, en un sueño pacifico y tranquilo donde nada ni nadie más nunca lo perturbaría.

Dias después guardaron silencio todas las buenas personas que alguna vez conocieron a su padre respecto al paradero de este, ya que en ese tiempo al descubrirse a una dama sin algún caballero a su lado, ya sea padre o hermano toda la herencia le seria despojada ya lo habían hecho (el guardar silencio) anteriormente con la Señora Pony, ahora sucedería algo similar con Candy.

_**Octubre 1809**_

Pasaron los meses y los años… Candy una bella mujer de veinte años había quedado en su pequeño hogar bajo el cuidado de la Señora Pony la cual algunas veces la visitaba y viceversa, pero desgraciadamente esto no era muy bien visto por su hija Susan.

Cierto día habían llegado nuevos inquilinos a una de las casonas tomadas mayormente como de descanso, y de las más acaudaladas del centro del pueblo… una pareja de edad ya adulta y su único hijo…Terry.

Día a Día Candy lo veía, llamaba su atención el que se tratase de alguien nuevo, con mucha educación y gallardia… Ya fuera viéndolo montar, o simplemente a lo lejos al pasar…

para Ella lucia como todo un noble aun cuando nunca (en su todavia corta vida) no hubiera conocido alguno… mas que en los textos que alguna vez leyera… pasaban los días y Ella no se habia dado cuenta que Terry no había dejado de notarla tampoco.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo más y más se acrecentaba el interés por parte de Ella.

Un día, Ella de camino a casa, sentía como una sombra la seguía… Cuál fue su sorpresa que al acelerar el paso un jinete corto su paso…

-**Hola!-**

**-Terry!- **lo llamaba Ella

**-Señorita, usted ¿me conoce?-**

Se vio descubierta, era cierto Ella no lo conocía… o al menos aun no habían sido presentados formalmente.

**-oh, perdón tiene razón, no lo conozco… dígame ¿Es usted quien me está siguiendo?-**

**-es posible…- **le sonreía de medio lado… Ella encantada…pensando que únicamente ese bello gesto de su tan apuesto rostro era brindado solamente para ella

**- mi nombre es Terreuce Grandchester… y el suyo ¿es?..-**

**-Candace White… pero puede llamarme Candy-**

Bajando del corcel y acercándose a ella, tomo su mano colocando un suave beso…

**-Mucho gusto… Candy, puedes llamarme Terry… por favor-**

Se fueron platicando tranquilamente mientras el caballo les hacia compañía… se habían llevado muy bien y eso lo demostraban conforme pasaban los días…

En ocasiones El la visitaba en la pequeña tienda del pueblo… comprando cualquier cosa, pero en realidad era su rostro el que deseaba ver.

En el pueblo, a ambos se les veía muy felices y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se rumorara que existiere algún tipo de relación entre ellos, y como negarlo si ambos formaban una muy bella pareja… sin embargo era eso únicamente, solo un rumor ya que en realidad eran simplemente amigos…

Conforme pasaban mas y mas días… y la convivencia se hacia mas continua… Ella más se enamoraba… le parecía un hombre bello tanto por dentro como por fuera… y era portador de esa cautivante sonrisa una maravillosa voz que la encantaba con solo escucharla. Solo un leve roce para ella era motivo de emoción, y que en su interior se desbordara un sinfín de emociones. En verdad El ignoraba todo lo que provocaba en Candy. Una vez sucedió que se encontraban tan cerca en uno de sus paseos que al casi tropezar ella el la sujeto en sus brazos y sus rostros se encontraron a un instante de besarse… El deseo probar esos calidos labios… y Ella aunque fuera por un leve instante se lo hubiera permitido…

Indiscutiblemente estaba prendada de El… y por parte de este, no podía dejar de notar lo encantadora que Ella era… así como muy bella. Siempre las chicas que Terry había conocido tenían algo que no terminaba de gustarle… sin embargo con forme fue tratando a Candy se daba cuenta que era una chica muy especial… tenia buen corazón además de ser hermosa… El pensaba que seguro seria buena compañera para el resto de su vida… le atraía y mucho, así que no dudaba que se pudiera convertir en cualquier momento en un muy profundo amor. Su alegría le inspiraba ternura… el conocer su vida y como ha salido adelante le causo una profunda admiración y no podía negar que era la mujer mas bella que había conocido en ese lugar hasta el momento sin embargo sus padres no se encontraban del todo de acuerdo con algún tipo de relación entre ambos, mas aun respetarían su decisión.

Cierto día, la Señora Pony estaba en la tienda donde laboraba Candy…

**-Muy Buen día Candy!-**

**-Señora Pony, ¿como amaneció? Veo que ahora ha madrugado-**

**-Si, de hecho he venido por insistencia de Susan, necesitamos algunas telas ya que ella desea elaborarse nuevas prendas-**

**-y ¿donde está ella?-**

**-Allá atrás, seleccionando las telas…-**

**-Excelente!... sabe, acaban de llegar unas hermosas y dicen que son de París, si me permite, voy por unas muestras a la bodega-**

**-Muchísimas Gracias Candy-**

Ella sonrió y se fue en dirección de estas…

No pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando hizo su arribo Terry al Lugar…

**-Buen Día!-**

**-Buen Día**-respondían todos.

**-Buen Día Señor Grandchester ¿Cómo esta su familia este día?-**

**-Muy Bien Gracias Señora… Pony ¿cierto?-**

**-Así es…Me alegro que se encuentren magníficamente Señor Grandchester-**

**-¿Ha visto a Candy?-**

**-fue por unas muestras de tela a la bodega para mi hija, no ha de tardar-**

**-oh, no sabía que tuviera más familia-**

**-solo una hija, de la misma edad de Candy por cierto-**

**-me imagino serán muy buenas amigas…-**

**-no exactamente, mi hija es muy reservada, sin embargo se llevan bien…-**

**-me alegro… pues bien, voy a esperar a Candy-**

**-por supuesto-**

**-Con su permiso- **y Terry se retiro del lugar en dirección en dirección donde seguro haría su arribo Candy en unos minutos…

Candy llego con las telas y se encamino donde Susan viendo a Terry…-** Terry!- **sonrojándose esta.

**-como estas, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-viene a ver como te encontrabas este dia-**

**-pues bien, muy bien… -**

**-Haber permíteme ayudarte deben ser muy pesadas-**

**-un poco, debo mostrárselas a Susan… -**

**-te acompaño-**

Entretenidos en su conversación se acercaban hacia Susan pero no se habían percatado de que esta los había notado ya tenía tiempo… en realidad mucho tiempo… sinceramente la intención de Susan no eran las telas en particular… era ver de cerca a un joven el cual había visto tenía tiempo atrás y que le había llamado la atención, su nombre Terreuce Grandchester.

Poco a poco se acercaban y el corazón de Susan latía mas y mas rápido… ya casi llegaba ahí, con ella, aquel hombre que había visto y se había vuelto de un tiempo a la fecha el dueño de sus pensamientos… no sabía porque… pero Precisaba conocerlo… ya sea para terminar de desencantarse o tristemente terminar perdiendo la cabeza definitivamente por El.

**-¿Candy?- **decía el Señor Johnson dueño del lugar-**por favor ayúdame un momento.**

**-enseguida-**

Y el momento llego… se encontraron tanto Terry como Susan… y...algo en ese instante se sucito… al momento de encontrarse esa mirada de ojos azules, con los castaños de ella… sencillamente sucedió lo que menos esperaban... ambos quedaron prendados uno del otro…

¿Cómo poder imaginar que la persona que creías ideal, en realidad no lo era? … para Terry, Candy era la mujer más bella que había visto, de corazón noble así como de puros sentimientos, y era su mejor amiga aun… más en su mente alguna vez cruzo la idea de compartir algo mas ya que era innegable la atracción que esta le ejercía, pero ¿Cómo se podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento? Sencillamente la mujer que se encontraba enfrente le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás vería en su vida… de un flechazo se enamoro de una desconocida… no sabía su nombre, no sabía de dónde venía o si alguna vez la volvería a ver, y al pensar sencillamente su corazón no sabría como actuar…

Pasaban los minutos y sencillamente no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, lo de más… no existía.

**-¿Terry?-** sentía lo llamaban a sus espaldas y regreso a su realidad…

**-¿si?... oh, Candy… aquí… aquí está tu material-** haciendo alusión a las telas y dando a entender donde las colocaba…

Candy tenía una sensación extraña, si bien no eran muchos minutos que se había ausentado, de alguna manera podía sentir algo en el ambiente… un tipo de sensación como tensión en este.

-**a… aquí Terry-** le indicaba Candy

-**Por Supuesto**-

Coloco el material y se retiro inmediatamente, no dio tiempo a que Candy los presentara adecuadamente, Susan había quedado impactada ante la seriedad que este le mostraba y Candy… sencillamente no sabía que pensar.

Presuroso Terry dejo el lugar… necesitaba aclarar que era lo que había sucedido en esos momentos, su corazón aun palpitaba mucho, su respiración se agitaba… si era imperativo que abandonara el lugar.

Esa misma tarde terminando Candy sus obligaciones se dirigía a su hogar…como hacia todos los días, sin embargo había algo diferente en este… El… Terry, no la acompañaba… así pasaron uno a uno durante varios días y El seguía sin ir a buscarla… Candy preguntaba por El, pero Terry sencillamente no quería verla hasta aclarar que acontecía en su interior.

Poco a poco el brillo en los ojos de Candy se fue esfumando mas no su sonrisa, la cual siempre intentaba tener para con los demás, así su corazón estuviera muriendo de tristeza.

Ella recordaba los innumerables paseos… todas aquellas veces en que Terry estaba a punto de decirle algo… pero tenía la sensación de que El tenía tal vez temor…

En su imaginación llego Ella a recrear la fantasía que la confesión de Terry era que se encontraba profundamente enamorado de Ella… si, Ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera cierto eso… y así declararle también su amor.

Varias semanas pasaron hasta que esa mañana unos rumores llegaron hasta sus oídos… que Terreuce Grandchester esa noche pediría la mano de una joven de la localidad en matrimonio…

Candy quedo sorprendida… tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual se estaba ocultando… tal vez el temor de declarársele y que Ella se negara… quiso saber más acerca de ese rumor y lo mas que pudo averiguar es que en el atardecer de ese día El, iría a pedir su mano…

**_-"Hoy!... en el atardecer… ira a mi casa a pedir mi mano"-_**penso

El brillo de sus ojos… había regresado.

Esa misma tarde, terminando sus labores había regresado a casa.

Dispuso en la modesta mesa la bajilla más hermosa que aún conservaba como recuerdo de sus padres, había conseguido flores naturales que engalanaban el centro de mesa junto con los candiles de largas velas… ella misma se había esforzado mucho en la cena…

Y la hora se llego… aproximadamente eran las seis de la tarde y se encontraba lista para recibir al amor de su vida en la puerta y profesarle cuan feliz era por convertirla en su esposa.

Asi que tomo asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa y aguardo.

Los minutos pasaban, el viejo reloj marcaba cada minuto haciendo que el avance de estos sonara como un eco…

Aguardaba… y los minutos transcurrían.

Habían pasado casi tres horas, las velas dispuestas en la mesa estaban consumidas casi a la mitad pero su sonrisa aun no desaparecía, ella misma se repetía que pudo suceder algo que lo retrasara… seguían los minutos y seguía pensando una y mil situaciones que hubieran podido causar su demora… poco a poco su hermosa sonrisa se fue tornando en preocupación ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si el hombre de su vida no llegaba…

**-Debo ir a buscarlo… seguramente sucedió algo… no, no puede ser… debe estar bien-**

Tomo su pequeño abrigo y su bolso los cuales se localizaba a la entrada y estando a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta de salida cuando…

**-Toc, toc, toc…-**

Ella estaba sorprendida… por fin! Había llegado… Candy abrió la puerta

**-Terry… me habías preocupado, pensaba que te había suce…-**

**-¿Terry? Candy soy yo la Señora Pony…estabas esperando a ¿Terry?-**

**-¿Señora Pony?... pero…-**

La Señora Pony ingreso, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio como estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa principal… la comida, las velas… la vajilla.

De pronto la Señora comprendió todo… Candy estaba esperando a Terry, Ella pensó que el rumor de que este iría en pos de la dama con la que se desposaría y Candy pensó que sería esta…

**-Oh!.. Candy, pequeña- **con una mirada triste veía el lugar y miraba a Candy…

**-Pensaste que Terry vendría aquí… a pedir tu mano ¿no es así?-**

**-No debe tardar… solo se retraso un poco, yo… iba en su búsqueda…-**

**-oh, pequeña…-** y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa colocando en esta su pequeño bolso y pañuelo.

-**debo salir, pero necesita algo- **comentaba Candy

**-oh, hija… venia ah… ah… ¿ver si te encontrabas bien?- **Ella en realidad iba a invitarla a su casa ya que en ese momento se celebraba el cumpleaños de Susan y quería invitarla.

**-lo estoy, muchas gracias…-**

**-Pues yo, me retiro…-** salió prontamente del lugar sin percatarse que había dejado su bolso y pañuelo en la mesa necesitaba salir urgentemente del lugar ya que el mirar aquella escena le rompia el corazon.

Candy como iba de Salida, decidió aprovechar para regresar el bolso y pañuelo cuando a lo lejos, en el hogar de la Señora Pony vio una celebración.

**_-"La fiesta de Susan"- _**recordó- **_"debió ir a invitarme la Señora Pony … la pobre, me hubiera dado mucha pena decirle que no!..."-_**

Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando a lo lejos escucho…

-**un brindis por Susan en su maravilloso día… así también por los novios!... ya casi futuros esposos**-

Entre risas y fanfarrias Candy no comprendía… pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al irse acercando vio a una hermosísima Susan y a su pretendiente… Terry.

…..Continuara.

Mil gracias por sus Reviews y Alertas…(toy emocionada jiijij… es la primera vez q me pasa algo asi y la verdad q se siente bien bonito) espero no decepcionarlas mucho con la continuación y que les siga interesando la historia gracias a:

Tamborsita,

Lady GV,

Cale,

Claridad,

Magdy,

Themis78,

SerenaSexyLady

Abi

Jenny

Y Galaxylam84 !(thank you! XD )

Para las que me puedan leer y q solo me doy cuenta por la entrada (gracias por llegar hasta este chap =D)

Chicas gracias pos sus porras y dedicado desde mi corazoncito para ustedes!

Saluditos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo… =D (y creo q a este coco… al menos en esta ocasión… si le salió mas agua! jijiijji) XD


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Saluditos Chicas! Nuevamente aquí estoy subiendo otro capitulo de fic… espero les agrade, y espero resolver algunas de sus dudas jejeje… ahora si, viene lo mágico jejeje… y es un poco mas larguito que los anteriores… solo un poquito mas… doy las gracias a mi amiguis mihll por ser mi pre lectora… y chicas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerla, mil gracias por sus rr´s, por las entradas, y por las alertas de favs…. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (sniff sniff… si no hubiera habido no solo boda… sino mas y mas continuación)…y cabe mencionar nuevamente que solo los uso prestados un ratito para dejar salir mis sueños en sus maravillosos rostros y personalidades. (y nuevamente disculpen mis errorcitos que poco a poco voy corrigiendo).**

**Que por cierto… pregono pregono pregono aun!…. **

**QUE VIVAN LOS FIIIIICS! Jeje! XD**

**LA VIEJA JOVEN DAMA**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Dulce Agonía, Dulce Muerte**

Su mirada inundada por las gruesas lagrimas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos… si!, se trataba de El, el que pensaba seria el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida…aquel con quien se imaginaba una bella familia… un hijo tal vez muy parecido a Terry… y una pequeña parecida a Ella siendo felizmente arrullada por su padre, …El con el que compartiría toda una vida hasta ya muy entrada la madurez…

Candy yacía entre ramas… oculta, escuchaba el vitoreo, la felicidad que había en esos momentos ahí… todo era tan hermoso, tan maravilloso… las velas que iluminaban el lugar el cual se veía bellamente decorado en hermosas flores lilas, la música tan suave… muy contrastante con el humilde arreglo que yacia aun en casa.

A lo lejos puede ver como se incorpora EL unos pasos, para después llamarla a Ella… Susan.

Se acerca Susan a Terry, lo toma de la mano y este despacio y suavemente la jala del brazo y la invita a que juntos bailen al ritmo de la bella melodía…

Si al centro un par de enamorados… y a lo lejos, una dama con el corazón destrozado viendo como destilan amor.

Aparta Candy su rostro… no resiste ver un segundo más… ya el dolor es inmenso y en apenas un segundo de razón que llega a su mente se pregunta el motivo de porque querer seguir martirizándose al ver esas imágenes tan dolorosa.

Poco a poco retrocede, nadie se da cuenta del sonido que emerge del crujir de las ramas debido a la música, así es… nadie se da cuenta que de ahí parte lo que antes fue una feliz mujer enamorada, vuelta ahora en un corazón adolorido…

La obscura noche ya caía, caminaba por el bosque, no sabía el rumbo… no quería mirar en qué dirección avanzaba…quería caminar lejos...

Las hojas secas se escuchaban conforme avanzaba hacían que cualquier animal que estuviera por los alrededores saliera asustado al sentir una presencia extraña… el vestido de ella comenzaba a rasgarse por las ramas que se encontraban al nivel de sus pies… y la mirada extraviada…

Candy recordaba aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos… ella misma se abrazaba emulando el calor de unos brazos que jamás la abrazarían… cuando repentinamente tropezó con un viejo tronco que yacía en el camino… así que finalmente estallo en llanto, tal vez el dolor del tobillo lastimado debido a la caída se volvió el parte aguas que tanto necesitaba para dejar salir el dolor de su tan lastimado corazón.

En ese bosque se escuchaban los viejos sonidos de la noche… más un lamento, un muy profundo lamento, el de su corazón.

Cerca de ahí… una presencia la cual conocía el lugar como la palma de su mando fue atraída por ese peculiar sonido… mezcla de dolor y agonía… a ese bosque lo conocía muy bien, sabia el significado de cada sonido proveniente de los animales, el significado del viento en las ramas de los arboles… por si misma se podría dar cuenta cuando alguien circulaba por el espeso bosque… alguien que conocía el lugar o un perfecto y total extraño… pero esa noche escucho un sonido… una combinación que le era muy familiar.

Avanzo despacio… hasta llegar muy cerca de donde provenía ese sonido.

Al estar a un lado de Candy… aquella presencia la llamo…

-**Esa mezcla de Dolor y Agonía me es muy conocida… ¿que te pasa muchacha?**- preguntaba aquella voz, se trataba de una mujer.

Candy subió su rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de una mujer mayor, mas no anciana… de ropajes sencillos pero algo en su rostro le provocaba cierto temor…

-**Na… nada… Señora**-

-**A- ha…**-respondía esta mientras a paso medianamente lento y acompañada de una rama que usaba como bastón improvisado rodeaba la figura de Candy…

Se tallaba los ojos Candy para mirarla bien… no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, mas ver a una persona ahí le dio un poco de tranquilidad el sentir que no estaba extraviada… solo un poco.

Se incorporo Candy cuando el tobillo lastimado hizo eco en su pierna…

**-OUCH!-** dijo Candy a la par que miraba su tobillo…

**-Mmhh..-** contestaba la Señora cuando con la vara levanto un poco del vestido de Candy para ver la lastimadura…

**-Veo que lo tienes lastimado…**-

Se retiraba la Señora cuando esta le dijo- **Sígueme-**

Al desconocer el lugar, pensó que lo más seguro era seguirla hasta encontrar ya sea un camino, una vereda o alguna pista del lugar donde se encontraba…

Solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambas mujeres cuando la mujer pregunto…

**-¿A que se deben esas lágrimas de dolor?-**

**-¿Cómo dice?-** respondía Candy-**Oh, es que me tropecé y me lastime el tobillo-**

Y así era, pero no llegaba a ser algo de cuidado ya que podía caminar bien, solo de vez en cuando que trastabillaba por la lastimadura.

Detiene su paso aquella mujer y se le queda viendo a Candy…

**-¿A que se deben esas lágrimas de dolor**?- preguntaba nuevamente la mujer.

Candy guardaba silencio… entonces la mujer respondió

**-Esas lagrimas solamente pueden ser derramadas por un hombre ¿no es verdad?-**

**-Yo…-** decía Candy y volvió a guardar silencio.

La mujer avanzaba…

**-Hace muchos años yo fui engañada por un hombre que dijo amarme, El prometió permanecer a mi lado… pero no lo hizo, se fue con otra mujer-**

**-Yo, lo lamento…-** respondía Candy

**-See… pues yo… no.-**

Extrañada ante la respuesta, Candy no sabía que mas decir así que guardo silencio.

**-Usted…-**preguntaba Candy**- ¿no es de estos rumbos no es así?-**

**-Así es-** respondía la mujer mientras seguían avanzando.

**-Y… ¿tiene mucho que llego?, no la he visto por el pueblo…-**

**-Algunos meses y no!... no he deambulado por esos lugares-**

**-Ah!.. Ya veo, tiene casi el mismo tiempo de arribo que…-** y Candy guardo silencio…

La mujer se percato de que hablaría del hombre…

**-… Que arribo… la familia Grandchester-**

**-¿Cómo?- **se preguntaba Candy… como es que sabía que iba a responder y se contuvo… -**Acaso ¿los conoce?-**

**-…Algo así…-** respondía…

Tenía tantas incógnitas en mente Candy que al menos por esos momentos la verdadera razón del porque ella yacía en ese lugar y en esas dolorosas condiciones.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando encontraron en su avance un riachuelo con agua turbia… un aroma azufroso y desagradable comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente…

Unos cientos de metros más adelante un par de arboles petrificados enmarcaban formando un arco… cruzaron por el lugar y se encontraron con una cueva.

Candy estaba temerosa, se sentía que entre mas y mas se adentraba al lugar… menos conocido se le hacia el bosque… así que se dio cuenta que se encontraba total y absolutamente perdida.

Al fondo lograba ver como una casa medio derruida se encontraba al centro de lo que pareciera el centro del bosque.

Al llegar al lugar… con solo un aplauso y de alguna mágica manera todas las velas que iluminaban el lugar fueron encendidas… esto impresiono en demasía a Candy llegando a pensar que únicamente se trataba de un sueño ya que Ella no era creyente de magia, conjuros, hechiceros ni nada esotérico.

La puerta principal se abrió, causando un sonido como de manera crujiendo debido a la antigüedad de esta… la mujer avanzo y detrás de Ella… Candy.

Esta última, estaba sorprendida del lugar… temerosa de lo que se presentaba a sus ojos… caminaba mientras veía todo a su alrededor… el piso, también de madera, crujía conforme avanzaba… La mujer entro, avanzo un poco más al grado de perderse de la vista de Candy… esta Escrutaba el lugar… telarañas, polvo, libros sobre unos maderos dispuestos como repisas y unos tarros conteniendo algunas cosas que por el polvo no se distinguían a simple vista…

Al fondo de la casa… estaba la chimenea encendida… sin embargo el lugar no dejaba de sentirse frio y sobre todo húmedo.

Avanzo Candy y noto que a un lado se encontraba un caldero de cristal y a un lado de este, en un pedestal un libro… Candy noto como la mujer se paraba a un lado de este, lo abrió en cierta pagina… dijo unas palabras y volteo su mirada donde el caldero.

-este es…- decía la mujer, se acerco a las repisas, tomo algunas de las cosas que yacían ahí y comenzó a mezclarlas…

Termino una especie de mezcla y se la dio a Candy…

**-Ten… póntela-**

Así de golpe se la dio, y lo último sonó mas como una orden que como una petición de cortesía.

El dolor desapareció en fracciones de segundo…

**-Es magia…-**respondía Candy mientras sonreía…

Y la mujer… no sonrió.

**-Muchas gracias**-respondía Candy…-**Puedo… ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?-**

Una fría sonrisa la cual dejaba la sensación de temor en cualquiera que la mirara surco el rostro de aquella mujer…

**-Claro… dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Acaso… ¿Acaso el joven Granchester tiene algo que ver en ello?-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Yo… lo sé todo, tengo cierta manera… digamos que privilegios, para darme cuenta de las cosas cuando me concentro muy bien… sobre todo las cosas de corazón… las cosas… tristes**- esto último sonando muy tétrico.

**-Eee…ee... es mejor que me retire… jeje, creo que ya es tiempo y debo trabajar mañana temprano- **decía Candy mientras se acercaba a la puerta… Ella tenía temor que de alguna manera al ingresar no pudiera volver a salir…-

**-Tú, tienes miedo de no volver a salir por lo que me doy cuenta-**

Sorprendida de cómo podía leer su mente, sencillamente esta se paralizo…

**-Puedes salir… si así lo deseas, en el momento que gustes, pero… te puedo mostrar… ¿algo?-**

Sin saber que hacer… Candy estaba determinada a retirarse cuando la mujer se dio cuenta, así que aplico la ultima táctica que se le ocurrió, recurrió al chantaje con ella, al saber que esta era de buen corazón…

**-Ven… Candy, quiero mostrarte algo, hazlo como un favor por haber curado la lastimadura de tu tobillo-**

Resignada… y al saber que era cierto, la había ayudado con un poco de temor accedió y poco a poco fue acercándose a la mujer…

**-Mira, ven… ven quiero que veas dentro… del caldero-**

La bruja se posiciono donde el libro y comenzó a pronuncias unas palabras;

**-"Tiempo que transcurres para un solo ser, muéstrame el pasado… házmelo… ver"-**

Poco a poco el agua del caldero, cual espejo se fue tornando en imágenes… imágenes de Ella, cuando pequeña… de su padre… Candy veía y todo se le hacía tan real… recordaba la felicidad que sintió en aquellos momentos en que le era mostrado…nuevamente la imagen cambio… el fallecimiento de su padre, la Señora Pony… el transcurso del tiempo… su empleo… Terry…

**-Terry…-** decía ella…

El caldero le mostraba los instantes compartidos… tal fue la cantidad de imágenes que retornaron en Candy nuevamente el dolor…

**-Te duele, ¿no es así?-**

**-… Si**- esto último lo dijo muy quedo.

**-¿Te gustaría que de alguna manera el sintiera tan solo un poco del dolor que sientes?-**

Candy guardo Silencio…

**-Yo…no quisiera lastimarlo…-**

**-Comprendo…-**

Más imágenes transcurrieron… Candy con lágrimas en los ojos no podía dejar de mirar…

La mujer corrió unas páginas del libro… y pronuncio otras palabras.

**-"Tiempo que transcurres para un solo ser, muéstrame el que no fue futuro… házmelo… ver"-**

La imagen de una Candy… tal vez dos o tres años mas a los que ya tenía… en un hermoso jardín… cuando a lo lejos un pequeño la abrazaba de las faldas… y junto a ella arribando un hombre… Terry con una pequeña en brazos…

**-Mi… Familia-** decía Candy limpiando su rostro…en esa imagen veía a Terry como estaba a punto de besarla…

Poco a poco la mujer sentía que estaba logrando su objetivo…

**-Unos niños hermosos…-**decía la mujer

**-"Tiempo que transcurres para un solo ser, muéstrame el futuro… házmelo… ver"-**

El beso se dio, y cuál fue la sorpresa de Candy cuando al mirar en el caldero no se trataba de ella sino de Susan… y los niños, ya no eran las bellas criaturas de Candy y Terry… se trataba de otros pequeños…

**-No… no… no… regresa la imagen, por favor… mi familia-**imploraba Candy…

**-Te gusto lo que viste… ¿no es así?**

**-Si-**

**-Este último que te mostré es el verdadero futuro…-**

Candy… dolida**-Mi… familia.**

**-Ella! Te arrebato tu familia… es culpa de Ella- **decía la mujer**- pero yo sé cómo puedes hacer que el sienta solo un poco del dolor que sientes tu…-**

**-No quiero lastimarlos…-**

**-No lo harás… tu no los lastimaras…-**decía la mujer a la vez que pensaba para sus adentros- **"lo hare yo"…-**

**-¿Me ayudaras?-**

**-Yo… no se… yo…-** Candy se encontraba confundida, tener el corazón roto mas todas esas imágenes ahondaron en su dolor muy profundamente.

**-Vamos a hacer algo… yo te daré una pócima, se la darás y lo único que hará es implantar en El la angustia del futuro que pudo haber tenido a tu lado… así Ella sentirá lo que es amar y no ser correspondida…-**

**-Yo… no lo sé-**

**-No te preocupes… ningún daño le hará…te lo aseguro**-y nuevamente esa sonrisa que tanto atemorizaba a Candy.

Candy guardo silencio, el objetivo estaba cumplido, Candy le ayudaría… finalmente y esta mujer finalmente obtendría su venganza… sabia muy bien que la única manera de vengarse de los Grandchester era que una joven que amara profundamente a alguno de su descendencia le diera a beber la pócima… y por fin la había encontrado.

Abrió el libro, miro lo que parecía ser el hechizo que necesitaba y comenzó a preparar todo allá, al fondo de la cabaña…

Candy estaba inmutable… las imágenes que hacía unos momentos había visto la tenían en estado de shock.

Se encontraba la mujer al fondo de la casa, muy concentrada en aquel elixir cuando Candy se acerco al libro… y vio el nombre de la pócima…Dulce Agonía, Dulce Muerte.

No comprendía bien ella… pensó que tal vez sin darse cuenta leía algo que en realidad no era… recordó mas o menos las palabras de la Señora las que pronunciaba en el caldero;

**-"Tiempo que transcurres para un solo ser, muéstrame el futuro ¿inmediato?… házmelo… ver"-**

Aparecieron Ella y Terry, el bebiendo el elixir… imágenes después un velorio, un ataúd y dentro… El.

Los padres de Terry llorando, Susana destrozada… y la mujer aquella mujer quien elaborara esa maldita pócima, feliz muy feliz…

Sorprendida ante tal revelación… al fondo alcanzo a escuchar…

**-CANDY!... dime el último ingrediente de la pócima-**

Sorprendida, veía la mujer a lo lejos y lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante**…-"no puede Terminarla… no puede terminarla…"-**tomo el libro y salió corriendo…

Se escuchaba el crujir de la duela así que volteo repentinamente la mujer…

**-NO!... no saques el libro de aquí… NO!...-**

Salió huyendo del lugar muy presurosa cuando al cruzar los arboles petrificados un enorme y agudo chillido se escucho… un desgarrador NO!... y unas últimas palabras…

"**Quien se ha llevado el libro así eternamente joven estará… y al a entregarte a tu verdadero amor… solo seis meses de vida tendrás y del libro nunca te apartaras… pues a donde quiera que lo ocultes el libro siempre te encontrara".**

Un agudo silbido se escucho… sentía como el aire la jalaba en un vórtice pero aun así, corría tanto como pudo…tropezó nuevamente lastimándose el mismo tobillo que hacia unas horas atrás… aun así corrió como pudo… tanto hasta desfallecer.

Una mañana nueva surgió… Candy yacía en el bosque… muy cerca de un paraje familiar para ella… este se localizaba entre casa de Candy y el hogar de la Señora Pony…

Despertó Candy alterada… vio a su alrededor y todo le resulto familiar… se incorporo cuando a lo lejos escucho una carreta, sacudió las enaguas de su vestido y el carretonero aparco a un lado de ella...

**-¿A dónde se dirige?-**

**-Voy a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí-**respondía en lo que se incorporo casi por un momento perdió pisada…

**-Permitame**-decia el carretonero**,- la ayudo**.-

Candy se dio cuenta de la lastimadura y pensó… mi tobillo, ayer de casa de Susana me lastime, suspiro Candy más tranquila**-"debió ser todo una terrible pesadilla"-** y por fin, una sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro.

Acomodo a Candy en el asiento del pasajero, y antes de subir… retorno el carretonero al lugar de donde había ayudado anteriormente a Candy…

**-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva usted aquí?-** preguntaba el hombre.

**-Desde anoche…-**respondía ella más tranquila ya en el asiento, mientras acomodaba sus faldas alisándolas e intentando quitar un poco el polvo de estas cuando sintió como subía el carretonero…

**-Una madrugada muy larga supongo…-**

**-Oh, si… no tiene una idea-**

Y antes de subir el carretonero le dijo...

**-tome-**

Candy lo miro y el antes rostro sereno de esta se volvió pálido…

**-Es suyo… ¿no?... estaba donde la encontré a usted-**

**-No fue un sueño…-**Y Candy recordó…

"**quien se ha llevado el libro así eternamente joven estará… y al a entregarte a tu verdadero amor… solo seis meses de vida tendrás y del libro nunca te apartaras… pues a donde quiera que lo ocultes el libro siempre te encontrara".**

…continuara

Mil mil gracias chicas…. Me emociona enserio sus mensajes y sus rr's, y es verdad… esas son las pilas para que al coco le siga saliendo agua jiijjijiij…

Gracias:

Tamborsita,

Lady GV,

Cale,

Claridad,

Magdy,

Themis78,

SerenaSexyLady

Abi

Jenny

Galaxylam84 (thank you! XD )

Reeven

Mily

las veo en el próximo chap! (espero jeje) =D


End file.
